Life will Never be the Same
by AKIDA Yamakusa
Summary: Another fanfiction which is a continuity of the Shaman King anime. The Oracle Bell rang on that special evening and the characters realized that their life would never be the same after they enetered the SF...
1. Default Chapter

SKRPG -- Life will never be the same

* * *

Introduction  
This story is the product of an interactive RPG, where the audience can take up characters in the story and make decisions for them.  
  
This is, at the same time, a fanfiction and a continuity to the Shaman King anime.  
  
All who are interested in joining the RPG please read respective page in MESSWORLD's forum. The website is messworld. suddenlaunch. com. (Please remove the spaces in between.) The corresponding board is "Shaman King" of "The Matrix" section.  
  
Current players:  
1. AsakuraYoh as ASAKURA Yoh  
2. skfan76 as KYOUYAMA Anna  
  
Game moderator: 262501 (the editor)  
Script done by: Windera (aka AKIDA Yamakusa)  
  
Key:  
RPrpRP: Responses from players

* * *

Chapter 1 -- The Call  
  
It's autumn, and today in Hostel EN, Yoh and several of his friends he made during the last session of SF were now enjoying each other's company after the dinner.  
  
The last session of SF ended with HAO being cut into half by Yoh, who's collected all the Furyoku from the SF participants and therefore marginally exceeded HAO's remaining Furyoku.  
  
To everyone's surprise, the Patch Village built around the Great Spirit, as well as the Great Spirit itself, disappeared with HAO's death almost immediately. It was because of it the Patch called the SF to a halt and all the SF participants who survived went back to their old lives.  
  
Yoh, Anna and Manta came back to their old school, and despite their months of absence, they managed to do well in their academic work because of their ability as a shaman.  
  
It seemed that nothing had changed, except the fact that Yoh suddenly has got shaman friends all over the world. Yoh silently smiled at the thought of this, when he went back to the dining room to collect the dirty dishes for the wash.  
  
It was at this unprepared moment that the Oracle Bell rang in his face. Yoh slowly turned around, glaring at his Oracle Bell, which was hanging on the Harusame beside the TV. Anna, who's watching TV in the room also, looked up from the TV and moved her eyes onto Yoh.  
  
RPrpRP:  
  
Yoh glanced back at his fiancee, then back at the Oracle Bell. The boy hesitated before taking a step towards his Oracle Bell. He advanced slowly towards the ringing object. His hands slowly worked their way towards the bell. Grabbing hold of it, he brought it up to his face; it read...  
  
"What does it say, Yoh?" Anna the itako asked while waiting for Yoh to read out what had appeared on the oracle bell's screen.  
  
(To be continued)  
  
Copyrighted AKIDA Yamakusa MESSWORLD 2004 


	2. 02 The Caller

SKRPG -- Life will Never be the Same

Introduction **  
**

This story is the product of an interactive RPG, where the audience can take up characters in the story and make decisions for them.

**_This is, at the same time, a fanfiction and a continuity to the Shaman King anime._**

All who are interested in joining the RPG please read respective page in MESSWORLD's forum. The website is messworld. suddenlaunch. com. (Please remove the spaces in between.) The corresponding board is "Shaman King" of "The Matrix" section.

Current players:

1. AsakuraYoh as ASAKURA Yoh

2. skfan76 as KYOUYAMA Anna

Game moderator: 262501 (the editor)

Script done by: Windera (aka AKIDA Yamakusa)

******Key:**

**RPrpRP: Responses from players  
**

* * *

**  
**

******Chapter 2 -- The Caller**

**Yoh glanced at the screen again and again and did not utter a word.**

**Anna twisted her brows and growled, "Something wrong?"**

**Yoh tried to press the buttons on the Oracle Bell, but still he could not see anything connected to the ringing. The screen does not show that he had received any message, nor someone's trying to speak to him through the Bell.**

**"Uhm, nothing..." Yoh stuttered.**

**"Nothing?" Anna snatched the Bell from Yoh and realized Yoh isn't lying. If it's a message from the Great Spirit there's no way to delete it. However... if...?**

**And the Bell continued its ring before Anna's face, and still the screen did not show any sign that it's receiving anything. Anna pressed the 'conversation' button, but no voice came out. The ringing just stopped.**

**"Do you think one of your friends are playing tricks on you?" asked Anna, while giving back the Bell to Yoh.**

**"Uhm... but there's no sign on the screen saying there was a call. And you know usually it will show who's ringing you when it rings," Yoh politely pointed out the facts.**

**"Well then, Yoh," replied Anna, "your Oracle Bell is out of order. Tell Ryu to borrow his to you and ring up the Patch to get it fixed."**

**Then the bell started to ring again. Anna dimmed her face, snatched the Bell from Yoh's hand and promptly pressed the 'converstion' button again.**

**"It's me, dear Anna, " a voice broke from the Oracle Bell, "I'm HAO. I just hacked into the Oracle Bell Communication System... sorry that I didn't manage to speak in my last call. I didn't know how. "**

**----RprpRP---**

**Yoh's eyes widened slightly.**

**"Hao..." was what Yoh managed to utter out. The boy was too shocked to say anything more... He had almost stopped breathing. Hao had returned?**

**----**

**Anna: "H..HAO?!" The girl could not belive what she was hearing. Her face started to turn pale, eyes widened with disbelief. "how did you come back!? I thought Yoh finally killed you!" she exclaimed, almost shouting, but she didn't care.**

**(To be continued)**

**Copyrighted AKIDA Yamakusa MESSWORLD 2004**

**Shaman King and its characters are owned by TAKEI Hiroyuki, Shueisha. 1998-2004**


	3. 03 The Unexpected Request

SKRPG -- Life will never be the same 

Disclaimers:  
This story is the product of an interactive RPG, where the audience can take up characters in the story and make decisions for them.

This is, at the same time, a fanfiction and a continuity to the Shaman King anime. I don't own Shaman King the manga nor the anime, and I'd like to sincerely thank Mr. Hiroyuki TAKEI for producing the wonderful SK characters.

All who are interested in joining the RPG please read respective page in MESSWORLD's forum. The website is messworld. suddenlaunch. com. (Please remove the spaces in between.) The corresponding board is "Shaman King" of "The Matrix" section.

Current players:  
1. AsakuraYoh as ASAKURA Yoh  
2. skfan76 as KYOUYAMA Anna 

Game moderator: 262501 (the editor)  
Script done by: Windera (aka AKIDA Yamakusa)

Key:  
RPrpRP: Responses from players

Chapter 3 -- The Unexpected Request

"I'm speaking from within the G.S." Although it's only voice, the two got the idea that the speaker was smirking.

"Yes Yoh had killed me," smirked HAO, "but he had not demolished my soul, and I've been staying inside the Great Spirit since then."

Anna regained her calmness, and signalled Yoh, who's obviously shocked by HAO's reminder that he IS the murderer of his own twin brother.

Yoh stuttered, oblivious to Anna's signalling, "I... didn't mean it... I... "

HAO cut in before Yoh finished his sentence, "Yes you didn't mean it. Those people who you think have sent in the Furyoku to you meant it. So I was killed. It's not your responsibility."

Anna smiled, "I didn't expect this to come from your mouth, you know? I have been explaining this to Yoh since we returned from the Patch Village, but Yoh didn't seem to accept it well. It's nice for you to speak those words."

"Yoh, listen to me. You know what Furyoku is, don't you? Furyoku is not something tangible. It's like intelligence. And you know what determines the strength of one's Furyoku -- the strength of one's heart, which comes from the will, hopes & dreams, and values. Therefore although the absolute strength of Furyoku can be quantified into a single value, the quality of "Furyoku" is different, " lectured HAO.

"And therefore what those white shining birds did was NOT transmitting Furyoku to you but joining up the hearts of all the people in the vicinity of the G.S. and together they use YOU as the medium to create a powerful O.S. and killed me, because that's what THEY want!" HAO shouted desperately from the other side of the Bell.

While Yoh was taking in what HAO had said, Anna suddenly smirked and said, "Well, I suppose you haven't gone into all the trouble to speak into the Orcale Bell System just to explain the whole thing again to Yoh. Judging from your conceited character, it must be because that you've run into some great trouble."

"Uhm... you surely know everything, my sweetie, " said HAO, who refused to speak in the polite form one would expect someone coming for help would adopt.

Anna frowned and tightened her fist.

HAO continued, knowing he's safe from Anna's attack, "Well, the fact is, I don't like my life in the G.S. Yoh's Spirit of Sword has got a purification power on souls, and I now can no longer go to the Hells anymore, nor can I go to the Heavens, because I'm not... exactly pure... and I cannot live in normal regions because I am no normal soul -- I am like a giant in the normal regions because I carry memories of 3 lives instead of one, and therefore is an outcast everywhere..."

Anna felt slightly amazed to discover the unmistakable sadness in HAO's voice. She took a look at Yoh, and was glad to see that Yoh seemed to have taken in HAO's explanation very well, and was looking much better than the past months.

"I... really don't like solitude anymore. And I don't want to reincarnate now. I wonder if you can take me out from the G.S."

RPrpRP---

Yoh hesitated a bit, looked at Anna from encouragement, before raising his observant question, "Why can't you leave yourself?"

Anna waited untill Yoh finished his line and added, "And what would you do if we brought you out?" while frowning at the possibilities.

(To be continued)

Copyrighted AKIDA Yamakusa MESSWORLD 2004-2005  
Shaman King and its characters are owned by TAKEI Hiroyuki, Shueisha. 1998-2004 


End file.
